A semi-autonomous driving system can manage lane centering and automatic cruise control based on current and future driving states. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0253767 A1 entitled “System and Method for Vehicle Lateral Control” to Lee et al. describes a method for lane correction and torque-assisted steering based on a planned path to reduce driver input.